


After Game

by thepsychicclam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tyler and his team have a great win, Dylan takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/gifts).



“Great catch tonight,” Tyler says, grinning across the locker room at Daniel. “You were on fire.”

“Thanks, man,” Daniel replies. He pulls a fresh shirt over his head and Tyler looks away as Daniel drops his towel to slip on his pants. Tyler grabs his phone out of his locker, and his face lights up when he sees all the messages. There’s a couple of messages from his mom congratulating him on the win and his homerun. Tanner had sent him his usual list of play-by-play reaction texts, and Tyler skips past them until he can sit down and properly read and enjoy them. He always loves his brother’s game day texts. There are texts from Travis and Carrie, too. And of course, Dylan. 

Tyler smiles to himself when he opens up the thread.

_I see you in the dugout._  
_You look hot in those pants._  
_God, that uniform does things to me._  
_I’m literally writing odes to those uniform pants._  
_The dude in front of me is disparaging the team. He said some asshole things about Posey. I may have to punch him if he keeps it up._  
_Dude in front of me seems to like you, but he really hates Haynes._  
_You got on base, go you!_  
_Nice run. I texted Posey to congratulate him on that hit._  
_This hot dog is excellent._  
_OMG THAT HOMERUN WAS FUCKING AMAZING I AM SO PROUD YOU ARE GETTING SO FUCKED TONIGHT AS A REWARD._  
_Text me when you’re done. I’m just hanging out._

“You’re sickening,” Daniel says as he steps up beside Tyler. “I think you look happier about reading his texts than your homerun.”

“Fuck off.” Tyler chuckles as he sticks the phone back into his locker so he can finish getting changed.

“Sharman,” the hitting coach, Bohen, calls from the doorway. “Need to see you before you leave. Hoech, Bourne needs to see you.”

Tyler nods as he grabs a shirt from his locker. “Sure thing, BoBo.” 

Sharman claps Tyler on the shoulder before exiting. Tyler’s shoving his belongings into his bag a few minutes later when someone comes up behind him and slaps his ass hard. “Dude!” Tyler glances over his shoulder and sees Posey beaming at him. “Fucking amazing.”

“You got two runs off your hits,” Tyler points out. “Great game.”

“That homer was epic though.” Posey goes over to his locker and opens it up as Tyler shoulders the bag. “Tell Dylan I said hey. I told him when we get off the road in a couple weeks we’re doing dinner.”

“Sounds good,” Tyler nods. “See you in a few days.”

“See you, bro.”

Tyler finds Bourne and speaks with him for a few minutes about the game and their upcoming road schedule through the Midwest. When Bourne’s finished with him, he winds his way through the building and ends up speaking to a few more teammates – Walls, Kelley, and Kahuanui – before speaking to Ashby, the manager. Outside, he runs into a few fans on the way to the parking lot and takes some photos and signs some baseballs, despite wearing an ancient sweatshirt, hat, and sweatpants. But he’s comfortable and exhausted, and right now he really doesn’t care. He just wants to find Dylan, go home, and crash.

Twenty minutes later, he finally makes it to the parking lot. When he sees Dylan leaning against the Hummer, scrolling through something on his cell phone, all the tension and stress leaves his body and he can’t stop the huge grin from spreading across his face.

“Sorry,” Tyler says as he approaches. He drops the bag onto the ground by the car and pulls Dylan to him. Dylan barely has time to pocket his cell phone before Tyler has his arms wrapped around him and he’s kissing him. When he pulls away, he stares into Dylan’s eyes and says, “I’m so happy to see you.”

Dylan’s face is pinched in concern. “You look exhausted.” He trails his fingertips along Tyler’s forehead then around his eyes and down his cheek. “Want me to drive?”

“Will you?” Tyler asks gratefully as he places the keys in Dylan’s waiting palm.

Dylan unlocks the Hummer and walks around to the driver’s side as Tyler tosses his bag into the back. When he’s inside the vehicle, he relaxes into the seat. “You were fucking awesome tonight,” Dylan says when they’re out on the road. “Might be your best game this season.”

“Thanks,” Tyler smiles, reaching over and running his hand up Dylan’s arm before resting it on his shoulder. “It felt pretty amazing.”

“You looked amazing.” Dylan shoots him a quick, mischievous grin, and Tyler feels himself blush. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was writing odes to your pants.”

“You say that every game.”

“It’s true. I will never get over the way you look in them. I just want to drop to my knees and suck you off right there on the field.”

Tyler laughs. “Well, that’d certainly make the news. Don’t think BoBo, JR, or Ashby would be very happy with me if we did that.”

Tyler closes his eyes and rests his hand on Dylan’s thigh as Dylan drives towards their house. He rambles a bit about the game, then starts singing along to the radio. It’s comfortable, the constant stream of Dylan’s voice, and Tyler has dozed off by the time they reach the house. He blinks awake to Dylan shaking him softly and saying, “Babe, we’re home.” Tyler nods and rubs his eyes as he reaches for the handle.

Tyler immediately heads upstairs. He drops the bag just inside the bedroom door, toes off his shoes, and falls face first onto the bed. His hat pops off his head, so he grabs it and blindly throws it onto the floor. He feels the bed shift with Dylan’s weight, then feels two hands sliding beneath his sweatshirt and up his back.

“Poor baby,” Dylan teases lightly, his fingers pressing into tired muscle. 

“You can keep doing that,” Tyler mumbles against the comforter. Dylan massages along his spine lightly, rubbing his fingertips along each side of his spine and kneading the muscles with his knuckles. Tyler feels himself relaxing more and more into the bed, all his attention focused on each point of contact.

“I was going to reward your awesome baseball skills with lots of sex,” Dylan says as his hands move to rub the muscles around Tyler’s hips. “Blowjob, a slow rimjob until you were begging for it, then I was going to fuck you.”

Tyler’s dick twitches with interest at the thought, but he’s too tired to do anything about it. “Sounds amazing.”

Dylan laughs quietly. “Pretty sure you’d fall asleep in the middle of it if we tried.”

Tyler smiles, but keeps his eyes closed. “You’re probably right.”

Dylan leans down and kisses the back of Tyler’s neck. “Do you need anything?”

Tyler shakes his head as he reaches out to try and wrap his arm around Dylan’s waist. “You and sleep.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

Tyler rolls onto his back as Dylan stands. He watches as Dylan strips down to his underwear. When Dylan catches him, he says, “Thought you weren’t interested in sex tonight.”

“I’m not,” Tyler says, “I just like watching you.”

Dylan rolls his eyes and disappears into their bathroom. Tyler forces himself off the bed and strips to his boxer briefs, then crawls between the covers. He’s lying on his side, facing Dylan’s side of the bed, when Dylan reenters the room and gets into bed.

“I really am proud of you,” Dylan says after he snuggles down into the bed so he’s facing Tyler. “You played great.”

“Thanks.” Dylan smiles and Tyler kisses him, a firm press of his lips. Dylan easily opens his mouth, and Tyler moves closer to deepen the kiss as he slides his tongue across Dylan’s lips until he can feel the wet slide of Dylan’s tongue. They kiss for awhile, but Tyler eventually pulls away. He drops one more kiss to Dylan’s lips. “I’m about to pass out.”

“Go to sleep.” Dylan kisses his forehead, then they arrange themselves so Tyler is resting his head on Dylan’s chest. “But I’m fucking the shit out of you tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it.” Dylan drops a kiss on Tyler’s hair and Tyler turns to kiss Dylan’s chest. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Dylan says.

-fin


End file.
